


untitled Lee & Zak ficlet

by papyrocrat



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat





	untitled Lee & Zak ficlet

“I blame you for this.”

“It’s my fault it’s snowing? I think you overestimate my powers.” Zak salutes him with an enormous swig of beer. “Not by much, don’t get me wrong.”

Lee scoffs. “It’ll be fun, you said. We’ll get away for the weekend. We’ll go skiing. Nothing terrible will happen.”

“Terrible? Thanks, bro.”

“I didn’t mean-“ but Zak breaks him off, laughing. “Frak it. At least the order came before it started.”

Lee clicks his chopsticks and eyes the pile of cartons in front of them. “Yeah. We’re good until they dig us out. Sometime next week.”

They both stare out the window for a moment. “So, War College.” Zak has a gift for non-confrontationally giving the elephant in the room a warm, familiar nickname. Whenever Lee tries to change the subject, he ends up running it off a cliff, and so he sits back and waits for Zak to steer the conversation. “You going to go?”

He stalls with a long sip. “It’s a good opportunity.”

“That’s a ringing endorsement.”

“Nothing wrong with opportunity.”

“Nothing right with it, either, unless it’s one you want to take. You got in, doesn’t mean you have to go.”

He can’t really argue with that. “I already enlisted for four years when I started college. Might as well go for a commission while I’m there.”

“Bullshit.” Lee waits. “You didn’t have to enlist to pay for college.”

“I guess not. But I did.”

“You think this is the thing that’ll make you happy? You think it’ll make him happy with you?”

“It’s not about _him_.”

“It’s always about him.”

He sighs. “Anyway, it’s worthwhile. At least I know that, you know?” They both chew for a moment, until Zak gives him a playful glare and he knows he’s off the hook.

“That’s mine. You don’t even like Libron beef.”

“It looked good.”

“It looked like _mine._ You-“ Zak stabs a forkful of noodles for emphasis “-only want what’s not yours. You know that?” He laughs. “It’s gonna frakkin’ kill you.”

Lee shrugs. “Probably.”

The snow keeps falling.


End file.
